Game Theory
, amirite?]] Yo, Game Theory be uh cold- lil channel bout madness conspiracy theorists whoz make bizarre theories bout vizzle games, like in how tha fuq Wario iz 9 feet tall n' dat Link iz dead fo' tha entirety o' Majoraz Mask. dey be uh straight-up bangin' topic on tha boards, as some worshizzle dem yo, but others despise dem wild- mutha as fo' realz. Also, dey most hyped fuq up iz gettin tha heights wack o' bof Funky-Ass Sonic n' short/unpowered up Mario up in tha theory bout Sonic's speed, makin tha thangs up in dis biatch straight-up inaccurate. they most talked bout theory on how tha fuq Peach iz tha mutha o' Rosalina iz gettin straight-up don' give uh fuq bout cuz o' one big- theory hole: Rosalina aint shown tha mobilitizzle ta tyme travel. since when dat biiiiatch wuz uh kid, her mutha took uh dirt nap n' peach aint dead yet n' Rosie be uh gangbangin' straight-up grown biatch. ah aint jivin'' bout chickn n` corn bread n' gravy biatch. Dat shiznit wuz lata theorized up in part 2 dat dat biiiiatch waits until tha universe resets itself every last mutha in dozen-suttin' mutha in years apparently. But dis aint straight-up uh phat theory, since most playas up in tha galaxy seemed ta gots had dey memories wiped o' tha incident n' even then, tha universe only seemed ta reset since Bowsers machine go kablowey or suttin' n' tha lumas sacrificed theyselves ta stop it or somethang fo' realz. an' then tha freshest hole wuz failin ta mention tha tennis game where Mario can indeed hold uh racket up in uh left hand (In tha Wii one anyway) so brothas up in dat game iz confirmed Ambidextrous. Right back up in yo mutha in . So peach could o' Hooked Up mah playas wit uh moustache up in dat game, maybe even Wario fo' realz. an' then, Luigi shows slight hints on havin uh lil' small- crush on rosalina (like, spittin some lyrics ta Mario dat HE (Luigi) wuz tha one dat found tha star ta impress Rosalina... Right back up in yo mutha in . So tha only TRUE answer here iz dat Rosie iz somehow tha daughta o' Mario n' Peach (most likely from another timeline since her dope do so much space travel n' she likely crossed dimensions at one point) n' her uncle from another dimension be thinkin she straight-up fine . Also his wack theorists decided dat uh theory on uh wack hookshot would be coola than findin up how tha fuq Captain falcon performs tha FALCON PAWNCH. s. Other bull theories include: How tha fuq tha Phone iz tha purple mutha a cuz tha Night Guard up in tha third game taps panels ta transcend tyme n' space n' save tha lil playas up in uh alternate timeline bull n' cuz Phone iz MOST OBVIOUSLY da ONLY dat KNOWS HOW ta WEAR da SPRINGLOCK SUITS IT'S NOT LIKE ANOTHER EMPLOYEE COULD gots DONE IT awww nahh. Da Mario timeline iz bull cuz it counts his 'Peach iz DEAD' theory as cannon Da "How tha fuq fast iz Sonic?" theory up in which nuff mutha in mistakes iz made like in mis-comparin hights between Modern n' Funky-Ass Sonic, or measurin uh funky- buildin up in real game as uh equivalent ta uh game. Game Theory tried ta fuq up tha 'Do uh Barrel Roll' meme so dey evil dey be thinkin Ness iz Sans cuz uh funky- badge wuz mentioned (an' it HAS ta be tha Franklin badge, it CAN'T be any other badge from any other game awww nahh) n' uh picture dat has uh unspecified amount o' playas up in it, SURELY dis here mus' MEAN HE iz NESS! Da only phat reason iz dat Ness iz missin from dat Earthbound hack Toby made. an' tha only Dope n' plausible theory seems ta be Bowserz crew one. Even though dat shiznit wuz confirmed dat he adopted dem wild- mutha as. But werd up. It aint nuthin but just uh theory. uh game theory. dey gots now resorted ta givin pimpin lyrics yo. How tha fuq could dey fuq dat up? Then dere be uh gangbangin' film theory dey do theory on films n' TV. Right back up in yo mutha in . Some o' it smells like shiznit while other theories make charactas like in Elsa surprisingly mo' tolerable. dey also did uh theory on Dizzle Trump so.. all ye damn hood ratz.. Category:People Category:Ultra Category:Wanted Newcomers Category:Husbandos Category:Gross Category:Anime Category:Marketing Ploy Category:Memes Category:Theories Category:Gangsta